


Honeybee

by ClosetGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But He Gets There, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, More like he's awkward at feelings, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Song fic, Songfic, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetGremlin/pseuds/ClosetGremlin
Summary: Tsukishima has trouble sleeping one night during a Third Gym Camping Trip. So, he takes his acoustic guitar and passes the time with some music, and gets a visitor. Maybe he doesn't mind Kuroo's voice as he does the screeching that Lev and Hinata call singing.[Title from Honeybee - Steam Powered Giraffe]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> THE MAIN SONG: Honeybee - Steam Powered Giraffe
> 
> I made a playlist for this on Spotify! It's mostly things I could see Tsukishima singing and/or playing on a second-hand acoustic guitar. Search "tsukki's midnight music" made by Pigeon Boy and you should find it.
> 
> I wrote this in about 2ish hours after getting randomly inspired by a song from that list (I Spend Too Much Time in my Room, for those who are curious). And I'm super happy with how it came out!
> 
> All bolded text are titles + artists of songs, just to differentiate them and hopefully make it a little easier to read. Please let me know about any typos!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was beyond Tsukishima the reason he came on this camping trip. Well, that wasn’t true, not really. He came because he hadn’t seen Third Gym in a couple months, and they were all so excited about this camping trip Bokuto and Kuroo were planning. In Tsukishima style, he refused at first. There were summer papers to be written, practices to attend, books to read. A hundred better ways to spend his time than out in the middle of the woods for four (4) days. But, there was also time. Time to finish papers he only had a few finishing touches for, time to practice in fun games the group would play, time for reading in the down time set aside for the introverts to recharge. In the end, Tsukishima had no excuses and plenty of reasons to go and see his friends.

What he didn’t account for was a sleepless second night. Sleeping hadn’t always been easy for Tsukishima, but he did his best with what he could. Six (6) hours did him just fine to get through school and practice. However, he usually killed time with things like school papers, practicing, and reading. His papers had been finished on his phone during the three (3) hour ride there, his book needed to be saved for when he needed recharging, and practicing wouldn’t really work without a partner. Thankfully, he’d thought ahead to bring his acoustic guitar. He knew Hinata and Kuroo had seen him with it before when they visited his house, though he always refused to play for them. It wasn’t like he was good enough to do so, it was nothing impressive. But, he decided to bring it just in case he felt like playing alone.

The occasion hadn’t arisen for him so far, but he had a chance to play at 3:42am. Sleep had evaded him for the entire 30 minutes he’d spent laying in his sleeping bag after waking from a mild nightmare. So, he’d silently slipped out of the tent shared with Kuroo, took his case from the bed of Bokuto’s truck, and snuck off on a path they’d explored on a hike the previous afternoon. On his way out of the tent, he’d just picked up a black jacket he found laying in the corner and slipped it on over his bare chest, not caring to change out of the old gray joggers he already had on. Tiny twigs and leaves were crushed under his beat up red sneakers.

He may have walked five (5) minutes or he could have walked fifteen (15) before he finally reached a small clearing that looked over a pond; he didn’t keep track after silencing his phone and slipping into the jacket before setting off. A large rock sat at the edge, overlooking the moonlit water as it rippled from the fish underneath. He found the stone a bit cool to the touch as he climbed up and let his legs dangle. Despite his height, his shoes didn’t touch the water, thankfully. The sound of his guitar didn’t interrupt the serenity around him; if anything, it added to it as he began strumming the tune of whatever song popped in his head first. The lyrics to **Plant Life by Owl City** were soft in the air. He pulled up one leg under the other, the second swinging lightly to the beat. He could almost see the ghosts of the forest moving across the water, gliding as they danced to his tune. A small smile tugged at his lips as let himself get lost in the sound.

**Idle Town by Conan Gray** , **I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young** , and a few more songs cycled through as Tsukishima finally felt all of the tension fully flood out of him for the first time in weeks. There wasn’t a pressure to think of all the things he could be doing instead of this, what would be more productive and what would be more beneficial. No, it was just strums, the moon, and his voice. It was all he needed. As **Let’s Fall in Love for the Night by FINNEAS** closed out, it felt natural to move into **Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe**.

“You didn’t have to look my way. Your eyes still haunt me to this day.” Warmth spread through his chest as he remembered the way Kuroo had been glaring at him for picking on Hinata during the hike. Mirth had been dancing around despite the way he told Tsukishima to knock it off. “But you did… Yes, you did. You didn’t have to say my name, ignite my circuits…” A small twig snapped behind him. “Start a flame.” Surprise wasn’t the first thing Tsukishima felt when Kuroo’s deep voice blended with his own. It was the warmth that flowed from his chest to his neck and ears, eyes still resting shut as new heat joined his side.

“But you did… Oh, Turpentine erase me whole. ‘Cause I don’t want to live my life alone. Well, I was waiting for you all my life.” Tsukishima didn’t bother hiding his half-smile as the harmonies wrapped him like the wind that moved the wind below them. “Oh, oh, oh… Why?”

Kuroo’s own smile was clear in his voice as he took the chorus. “Set me free my… Honeybee.” The verses sounded intimate with the honesty he sang with. “You didn’t have to smile at me. Your grin’s the sweetest that I’ve ever seen. But you did… Yes, you did. You didn’t have to offer your hand, ‘cause since I’ve kissed, I am at your command… But you did.” The shared pre-chorus and chorus melted nicely back into Kuroo. “Hello, goodbye, t’was nice to know you. How I find myself without you that I’ll never know. I let myself go.” A soft chuckle was followed by the next part, “Hello, goodbye, I’m rather crazy. And I never thought I was crazy. But what do I know? I let myself go.”

Tsukishima echoed each of the “I let myself go” and “that I’ll never know/But what do I know”. His half-smile grew a little more at the chuckle. The heat finally pooled in his cheeks as he took over the next verse. “Hello, goodbye, t’was nice to know you. How I find myself without you, that I’ll never know… I let myself go.” He was glad only a small part of him felt embarrassed; the rest of him was happy to just let it out of his chest. “Hello, goodbye, I’m rather crazy and I never thought I was crazy. But what do I know? I let myself go.”

Tsukishima took the lead on the outro, Kuroo filling in the harmonizing backup. “Hello, goodbye, t’was nice to know you - (that I’ll never know) - How I find myself without you. Hello, goodbye, I’m rather crazy - (I let myself go) - And I never thought I was crazy. Hello, goodbye, t’was nice to know you - (But what do I know?) - How I find myself without you. Hello, goodbye, I’m rather crazy - (Now you have to go) - And I never thought I was crazy.”

Tsukishima let the final chord echo across the water as it faded out. Oddly enough, the embarrassment didn’t grow in the silence that followed. No, it stayed at the same size as they basked in the comfort of the night. With his eyes closed and his face relaxed back to its normal state, he was acutely aware of the warmth Kuroo let off, the little breeze of his feet swinging beside purple sneaker, the way he was watching Tsukishima.

Finally, Tsukishima broke the silence. “You don’t like missing sleep.”

He hummed a soft acknowledgement. “You don’t like playing for people.”

“...I guess you’re not horrible to play for. Your voice isn’t a cheese grater unlike some people.” His brows furrowed for a moment as he remembered the horrible way Lev and Hinata screeched lyrics on the drive down. There had never been a worse crime on his ear drums.

Kuroo snorted, and the feeling of his eyes left. “Well, thank you. I’d have to agree with you.” A lull passed before Kuroo’s tone lost a little of its playfulness. “You have good skill.” He seemed to remember Tsukishima’s disdain for the word ‘talent’ when used for his success. It was something learned and refined, he worked hard for where he was at. There wasn’t much that he was born with a natural knack for.

Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered open and he looked to Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. Black hair stuck at even odder angles, a bit shiny and soft looking under the half-moon. He’d forgone a shirt before coming out, and his tanned chest still had red marks from where the sleeping bag had been wrinkled under him. His dark blue sweatpants were well-loved, fraying at the cuffed ankles and the drawstrings lacked their plastic cover on the tips. Dark brown leather boots were reflected in the rippling water, laces sloppily tied despite Akaashi’s regular warning that they’d come undone and he’d trip. Looking back up to his face, Tsukishima’s heart throbbed at the shine in Kuroo’s eyes as they stared back at him.

Before he could filter the thought, Tsukishima blurted, “I want to- I..” Pulsing that was far too fast and hard shook his chest as he cut himself off and clamped his jaw shut. That embarrassment was finally starting to bloom as he saw the patience in the boy’s eyes. He would probably wait a year for Tsukishima to gather his courage if needed. A quiet deep breath did little to soothe his heart, but it did ease the ache in his abdomen from tensing it so quickly. To occupy his hands and buy him another minute to think things through, he carefully set the guitar in the open leather case sitting beside the rock, careful to use a hand to steady himself as he leaned down.

And when he looked back at Kuroo, there was that patience again - the kind of patience that let him know it was okay to not continue his thoughts but if he did, it was welcomed with open arms. “K-Kiss me!” There was a frantic tone in his voice that he hadn’t even realized he’d been feeling, but now rolled over him at full force. The thumping in his chest jolted him slightly, making him feel even more uneven.

Before he had a chance to panic and take everything back, pretend the night never happened and go back to the campsite, Kuroo’s warm hand on his face. His warm hand was holding his cheek and warm lips were covering his own with a gentleness that gave Tsukishima the odd urge to cry - which went fully ignored as it passed within a moment. Patience bled into everything Kuroo did; he didn’t rush or pull away when it took Tsukishima a second to relax and respond. As soon as Tsukishima let himself enjoy the moment, he followed his desire to bring a hand up and run it through the back of Kuroo’s wild hair. The kiss broke when Kuroo’s smile got too big to really call it a kiss anymore.

But, Kuroo didn’t pull his hand away, so Tsukishima didn’t either. Instead, he gave a couple light scratches with his blunt nails and watched as Kuroo leaned into it a little as his smile faded from a beam to a loving grin. He didn’t even try to hide his own small, lop-sided smile as he leaned in for another quick peck.

Then, of course Kuroo had to open his mouth, “You look good in my jacket, Honeybee.” A cackle tumbled out when Tsukishima’s face and neck went up in flames immediately with an indignant huff. When he went to pull away and ignore the boy, Kuroo just wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s middle and bodily lifted him into his own lap. His laughter echoed across the pond as Tsukishima hissed at him to let him go, though it was admittedly half-hearted as he bit down his own chuckles.

“You’re terrible, you overgrown chicken.”

“But you like me anyways.”

“Mm… Debatable.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really hope you liked it! <3
> 
> And if you check out the playlist, then hopefully you enjoy that too


End file.
